Together
by LarnieRae
Summary: "I love you Rumpelstiltskin and I have much more hope for you yet. I'll help you find your son and we'll do it together. That's a promise I intend to keep." - Rumbelle set after S2E2. SEASON 2 SPOILERS!


**Author's note:** Yay! Another Rumbelle fic! This one is based after season 2 episode 2 and despite the fact that Belle wasn't present in that particular episode, I still felt inspired to write something. I received a steady amount of positive feedback on my last Rumbelle fic (and it's only been a few days!), so I figured I'd reward you guys with more Rumbelle goodness! Please enjoy and stay tuned for more Rumbelle in the near future!

The aftermath of the Wraith attack upon Storybrooke had finally settled down. However, a price was paid as half the town had crumbled, leaving a sense of disorder and ruin among the citizens. Regina had managed to restore her power, while the townspeople discovered that if they stepped outside the perimeter of Storybrooke, they would forget their Fairytale identities once more...perhaps even permanently.

Now the citizens were trying to restore order to their town by clearing the streets, reopening businesses and getting on with their day to day lives - despite being aware of their fairytale identities. After being prisoner within the walls of the hospital basement, Belle's fairytale identity was all she knew, she had no clue as to who she was when she was trapped. Since regaining her memories, Belle found herself moving aimlessly around Storybrooke, seeking guidance from Rumpelstiltskin when it proved to be necessary. She now took refuge at his home, which felt very natural for her given the last place of sanctuary she felt was with Rumpelstiltskin at his castle in Fairytale Land.

Unlike all the other citizens of Storybrooke, Belle did not have a role to slip back into. She didn't have a job to contribute to the community, so she found herself helping others restore what they had lost by day and cleaning Rumpelstiltskin's home by night. She mostly saw Rumpelstiltskin in the evenings, but lately he had been acting quite distant with her. It didn't take long for Belle to come to the decision to visit him during the day at his pawnshop as she could sense that something was on his mind. Belle would have been lying to herself if she denied that she was tad worrisome over Rumpelstiltskin's behavior and hoped that it wouldn't escalate to an evil plan.

A feeling a unease washed over her as Belle reached the front of Rumpelstiltskin's shop, only to find the 'closed' sign visible on the door. Without a second thought, Belle went to open it and was surprised to find it unlocked. She stepped inside and let out a gasp as her eyes fell upon the smashed glass and damaged items on the shop floor. Immediately, she darted across the shop and through the curtain that lead to the back of the building, where she suspected to find Rumpelstiltskin, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Rum?" She called, but there was no answer.

While Belle was convinced that Rumpelstiltskin could handle himself in a variety of situations, she was a bit wary of the fact that there were many fairytale beings in Storybrooke that might be out to get him. He wasn't the most liked character in Storybrooke after all and now that the whole town was aware of his true identity, it was obvious that Rumpelstiltskin would need to prepare himself to be at the ready at any given time.

Despite the fact that Rumpelstiltskin's absence was worrying her, Belle knew that this was not the time to panic. She knew that she had to believe in him and the goodness that hid in the shadows of his desire for power. If she didn't believe in him, who would? Certainly not himself. Belle knew that he needed time and and constant reassurance from her for him to even consider believing that he was more than just the monster the world perceived him as. He would be back, she just knew it.

Without further hesitation, Belle took hold of a broom and began to sweep up the debris from the floor of the pawnshop, setting aside any objects so that they could be set in their places later. She hadn't been cleaning for long when the bell on the front door chimed, announcing that she had a visitor. Belle's sweeping ceased as she turned around to see who had entered Rumpelstiltskin's store and before she could politely inform them that the store was closed, her eyes fell upon Rumpelstiltskin himself.

While Belle had the urge to race up to Rumpelstiltskin to make sure he was okay, something told her to stay where she was for the moment to analyze his state of mind. She eyed him curiously. He didn't appear to be physically hurt, but the warmth that usually radiated from him whenever he saw her wasn't evident.

"What happened?" Belle spoke softly as she glanced at the mess surrounding her.

"How did you get in here? I haven't given you a key..." Rumpelstiltskin replied gruffly, clearly avoiding her question.

His tone was hurtful, but he had been a lot harsher with Belle in the past, so she only became determined to get to the bottom of why he was acting so guarded. Belle could almost sense the darkness that threatened to consume him and she wasn't about to let that happen.

"It was unlocked, which had me concerned. I came in only to find the damage upon your shop." She stood her ground, setting aside the broomstick before taking a step towards him as she nodded at the chaos surrounding them. Belle made a point to try and not sound like she was accusing him of anything. Her tone held a hint of authority, but mostly she was just trying to coax him back to her. She wanted nothing more than to see him look at her lovingly again. "_What happened_?" She emphasized as she closed the gap between, taking his hand in hers while he rested on his cane with the other. "Did you smash the cabinet?"

"Yes..." He replied softly, not daring to look at Belle as he bowed his head.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me..." Belle replied, compassion and worry apparent in her tone now. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes remained on the floor. "Rum..." She began, tilting his chin up with her free hand. "Trust me. You don't have to take burden of your problems alone." She continued, offering Rumpelstiltskin a loving smile, which in turn brought the light back into his eyes.

"We can't leave Storybrooke..." He finally gave in.

"What are you talking about? Snow White and her daughter just got trans-"

"That's not what I mean." He interrupted. "We cannot step pass the perimeters of this town...we do that and we lose memory of our fairytale selves...perhaps forever..."

"Then we just stay in Storybrooke..." Belle replied, slightly puzzled as to why Rumpelstiltskin desired to pass the borders of the town so much. She could understand if he wanted to know what was left of their old world, but she had to wonder what waited for him beyond the little town they found themselves trapped within.

"I CAN'T STAY IN STORYBROOKE!" Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed, pulling away from Belle, the light within his eyes vanishing within a flash.

Belle let out a gasp - shocked by Rumpelstiltskin's reaction. However, it didn't take her long to come swinging back.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" She raised her voice, refusing to stand down. "I am on your side! So don't you dare push me away again!"

There was a long pause...and for once Rumpelstiltskin was speechless. The idea of being deprived of Belle once again had been a huge slap in the face, which brought him back to his senses.

"Oh sweetheart...I'm so sorry...I don't know what's gotten over me!" He apologized, almost desperately, closing the distance between them once more. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Belle, especially now after discovering that they could not leave Storybrooke without losing their memories.

As Belle witnessed her Rumpelstiltskin return to her, her features softened. "We'll get to the bottom of it. Let's take a seat out the back." She replied, reassurance in her eyes as she lead Rumpelstiltskin to the storage room of his shop. It was clear that she had accepted his apology. She knew that their relationships would contain a lot of ups and downs and she was willing to stick by Rumpelstiltskin's side through all of it.

After Rumpelstiltskin had taken a seat by his spinning wheel, Belle sat on it and looked at him expectantly. "Okay, let's have it. What's beyond Storybrooke?"

For a moment, Rumpelstiltskin's lips couldn't help but curve into a hint of a smile as this moment resonated with the memory of Belle returning to him after he sent her to fetch some straw in Fairytale Land, demanding to get to know him. She would always return to him it would seem. One way or another. He still hadn't convinced himself that he deserved Belle's love, but he was finally able to admit to himself that he had it and that was something he had to keep on reminding himself not to take advantage of.

"Do you remember when I told you about my son? About how I lost him?..."

Belle nodded sympathetically, taking Rumpelstiltskin's hand in hers.

"He didn't die...he was transported to this realm..." Rumpelstiltskin continued sadly.

"Outside the borders of Storybrooke..." Belle whispered, more to herself than to Rumpelstiltskin as everything that was going on with Rumpelstiltskin lately all began to make sense.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded to confirm.

"How was he transported?" Belle asked, concern lingering in her tone and features.

"There was a portal created by magic...we were supposed to enter it together so we could begin a new life...but I chose my power over him...my own _son_...Baelfire..." He continued with his tale as tears began to form in his eyes. "You were right about me, Belle. I am I coward..." Rumpelstiltskin finished before breaking down, beginning to weep as he shook, his hands covering his face like a mistreated child.

Immediately, Belle found herself gently removing Rumpelstiltskin's hands from his countenance, before taking a seat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck in a comforting embrace before she made him look at her once more.

"You _were_a coward in some ways, Rum...but you're beginning to redeem yourself. We haven't been together in Storybrooke for long, but I can already see significant changes within you that have yet to truly bloom. You've made mistakes, but so have I and we've learned from them. I should have come back to you as soon as I stormed out of that dungeon...that's why I'm being stubborn with you now. I love you Rumpelstiltskin and I have much more hope for you yet. I'll help you find your son and we'll do it together. That's a promise I intend to keep." Belle spoke with complete sincerity and tenderness. She and Rumpelstiltskin were in way too deep to turn back now.

Belle truly believed that they deserved a happy ending and she knew that even if he was happy with her, his happily ever after wouldn't be complete unless he was reunited with his son once more. In that moment, it became Belle's mission to assist in the matter.

"Together." Was all Rumpelstiltskin said, but this his tone was filled with determination and hope while he admired his Belle with tenderness and love, overwhelmed by her willingness to stick by his side no matter what.


End file.
